Team CRMSN SYOC
by Pokemon FTW
Summary: Note: The OC will be open for most of the story. Until I take it off my profile and this note is deleted, feel free to submit OCs. Team CRMSN and friends must meet each other. They must survive. They must win the war. They're our only hope. C: Chooki R: Randy [made by GirlPower54] M: Mason (goes by Tsuki) S: Sakura [made by 0B13] N: ?
1. SYOC

Hello everyone! As you may or may not know, RWBY is one of my favorite shows of all time. And I figured, hey, why not do a fanfic?

So I'll need your OCs! Some of them may be background characters, some may be secondary characters (like Team JNPR). A few of them might even be main characters!

I'll be posting the SYOC to my profile in a minute. Please PM me a filled out app.! Thanks!

Also, this story will NOT interfere with the canon (at least as of Season 4 and probably (hopefully) onward. This story will start a year before Season 1.

(P.S.: If you're wondering why there are five people in Team CRMSN (pronounced Crimson), that will be explained in the story.)


	2. Chooki's Introduction

**Note: If you already read the version I uploaded earlier, you probably won't want to read it, as it's pretty much the same thing with some corrections.**

My first mistake was living in a city.

My second was NOT living in a city.

My parents died in a car crash when I was very young.

I didn't have very many relatives.

I finally ended up living with my aunt and grandma, who lived in the vast countryside.

My grandma was the nicest person I ever met. She gardened, fed the animals, did some work-at-home office job, made breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert, knitted, occasionally took in a stray travelers in, managed the ranch and somehow still made time for me.

If my grandma was the nicest person I ever met, my aunt was the most beautiful. She had the nicest clothes. She played the violin as if she was Mozart. Usually she was an uptight person, but when she played music, she immediately became a younger version of my grandma. Kinder than you could imagine.

I was content.

But then… then the Grimm came.

Both died.

I walked.

And walked.

And ran.

And cried.

But I made it.

I made it to Master Tie-Rogue's house.

He was a famous retired huntsman who took in orphans and trained them to become huntsmen themselves.

He had a system of tree houses.

I finally got a second chance.

I made my own weapon, a staff that I call Lydendor. It could turn into a trident, a mace, a rapier and a rifle.

I trained hard.

By the time I turned 14, I was one of the strongest in his little school.

I also discovered my semblance.

Whenever I got badly damaged, I was immediately covered in weightless armor. It also shot some sort of small wave that knocked back anyone nearby when it equipped.

I met people I considered friends, although looking back on it they were more like schoolmates or friendly acquaintances.

But I did meet an actual friend.

His name was Mason, although he preferred to go by the name Tsuki, which he said meant moon in another language.

His parents had abandoned him on the road when he was no more than 3. One of Master Tie-Rogue's apprentices found him.

Ever since, he's been training at the tree-school.

Life was finally perfect.

Until the Grimm came… again…

I had only two thoughts.

The first, being…

 _Run!_

The second…

 _Tsuki!_

If I hadn't grabbed his small, damaged hand, I would have been the only one to survive, for the third time.

I guess you could say luck was with me.

I fended the surprisingly huge army of beowolves back. Soon my armor equipped. It knocked the grim back. But it also made me almost lose Tsuki.

I've never fought since that day. I never want to.

Unless it's to save Tsuki.

I followed my first thought now that my second one was somewhat eased.

I ran, carrying Tsuki, a guestimate of 5 miles.

I found shelter in an abandoned tavern.

We've been living there for two years. No grim attacks.

We were safe.

There was plenty of emergency food in the tavern. So much, in fact, that we were only starting to run out now. And we'd still probably be fine for another three to four weeks.

There was water in the tavern as well, and a small mountain stream nearby that was completely fresh. Even if it wasn't we could have filtered it though.

There was also plenty pieces of furniture.

Including a mirror.

I almost never looked at it.

In fact, this is probably the first time I've looked at it since we got here.

Boy, I need to clean myself up.

We also need a bigger mirror. I can barely see the top of my head! And that's when ducking. Or maybe that's just because I'm tall.

I run upstairs. I'm going to need some scissors, that rubber band… some clean clothes… a comb… hair dye? Why not.

I go back to the mirror.

First, my hair.

My honey-blond hair goes past my shoulders and is really messy.

But by the time I'm done, it's tied with the rubber band in a short ponytail. I also dyed my bangs yellow and combed them to the left.

I changed into the new clothes.

A bit more tightfitting than I thought, but they'll work.

I'm now wearing a black, skin-tight V-neck t-shirt and a yellow unzipped jacked with the sleeves neatly cut off, as well as black jeans.

My name is Chooki.

And I'll do anything to protect Tsuki.

He's all I have left.

He's the only one that lived.


	3. Tsuki's Introduction

_Pain…_

That's all I've ever known…

When my parents abandoned me…

When I was dehydrated in the burning sun, looking for shelter, food and water…

When I finally found somewhere safe, but wasn't old enough to do anything…

When I finally was old enough, but didn't fit in at all…

When the Grimm came….

 _Pain…_

 _Pain…_

 ** _Pain…_**

My official name is Mason, which means to work with stone. A strong name.

But I'm weak.

So that's why I found an English to Japanese dictionary and changed my name.

My name is now Tsuki no Hikaru, or by interpretation, moonlight.

I simply go by Tsuki though.

Light.

That's what I needed.

And what I found.

Chooki.

I wouldn't have had to suffer any more pain if he hadn't saved me.

And yet… I was grateful.

I'm now 14 years old.

We live in an abandoned tavern.

Every day I go to pick berries, for a distraction.

Every day, Chooki has some sort of surprise for me when I get back, whether good or bad, intentional or not.

One day he set up one of those water-bucket traps above the door.

Another time he cooked a huge meal.

Yet another time he actually drank some of the drinks from the tavern. NOT a good idea. I had to take care of him for a few weeks afterwards. (NEVER drink alcohol that hasn't been preserved and is at least two years old. Especially when you're underage. In fact, just don't drink at all.)

One time he even fixed the mirror. I'm self-conscious, so I use the mirror a lot. Comb my rather dark dirty blond hair with my fingers, get my surprisingly long eyelashes out of my icy blue eyes, straighten my khaki shorts, unwrinkle my light blue undershirt, put on my dark blue cloak.

The most important time he surprised me, though, was the last time in the tavern.

The final time he surprised me was by changing his appearance.

The only time I didn't go inside the tavern to see the surprise.

Because that's when the Ursa attacked.

And when the huntsman saved me.

Later we would find out that he was starting up his own school outside of the cities, where we would have to brave the elements as well as the Grimm.

But you'll find out more about that later.


	4. Randy's Introduction

**I'm back from the dead [if being lazy and procrastinating counts as dead]! So, let's introduce our first OC that was NOT made by me. And this'll also be the first introduction in the view point of someone other than the one being introduced.**

 **Both Randy and Michael were created by GirlPower54. [The other siblings were mentioned by her in her application, but I made them]**

There's nine of us.

Christian's the oldest. He's the only one other than me that isn't actually related to the others, but he invited us into his shelter, and he's also an orphan. He also treats us like family. And he's been my best friend long before that.

Then there's me. My life story is complicated, but in the end I met the others and we survived together. Than we met Christian, and we plan to survive.

Then there's the septuplets. Brent, Damien, Max, Sean, Adam, Harrison and Randy.

Brent and Damien are the trouble makers. They're the ones who actually act like twins. They're the Fred and George, or Kaoru and Hikaru of our family.

Max is the smart one, the Hermione Granger or Kyoya, if you will, continuing with the Harry Potter and Ouran High School Host Club comparisons.

Sean is the paranoid one. I guess Ron or Tamaki?

Adam is the cute one. Um… trying to think of a cute Harry Potter character… Ginny? Or Honey if you prefer the OHSHC comparisons…

Um… and then Harrison is the silent one. The Snape or the Mori, if you will.

Finally, Randy. He's the… the… well, no one from HP _OR_ OHSHC fits him well… but he's the aggressive one. The fighter. The thrill seeker.

And that's why we're leaving the others, to go out in the world.

Well, technically a huntsman met us and told us he was starting a school to teach huntsmen, only it'll be outside of the kingdoms…

And we can't WAIT to fight!

Because I, Micheal, am the tough guy.

...

Okay, fine, I'm not as tough as I let on. I'm kinda insecure... but as far as you know, I'm the toughest kid around.

And that's why the Grimm will be OFFICIALLY banished from the lands.

 **So yeah, once again I did a somewhat short introduction.**

 **The shortest and least descriptive to date.**

 **But since both Randy and Michael will be pretty important to the series, I figured I might as well kill two birds with one stone, but it took three drafts to make it short enough, so this is what you're stuck with. I'm going to describe what they look like before I end this chapter, though, as I didn't get to put it in the intro.**

 **Michael has spiky brown hair with blue streaks in it and blue eyes. He's muscular and has pale skin. He's wearing a red and blue striped shirt, an unzipped black leather jacket, well-worn blue jeans with chains, orange fingerless gloves, a green baseball cap that's on backwards, a pale blue digital watch on his left wrist, a red wristband on his right wrist, a shark tooth choker, and a bandana that's wrapped around his head like a headband under his hat. He's also wearing a belt with a bunch of survival equipment in it. He is a Faunus, and has gray wolf ears and a tail.**

 **Randy is also a wolf Faunus, but he has white ears and a white tail. He has a skinnier build, but is still well-muscled. He has brown hair with fiery red highlights, and bright green eyes. He has a red tee, and blue sweatpants with a red stripe going down his left leg. He has black fingerless gloves, and like Michael he has a shark tooth choker. He has an orange wristband on his left wrist and a grey digital watch on his right wrist. He has a black leather belt, A blue baseball cap with el-cheapo sunglasses perched on top, and a green bandana wrapped around his arm.**

 **GirlPower54, let me know if I got anything wrong.**


	5. Update - Sorry Lost OCs RIP

**So, um, this is kinda embarrassing...**

 **I may or may not have deleted all the apps out of my PM inbox and outbox.**

 **And I may or may not have accidentally deleted some of them off my Word document.**

 **And the undo button may or may not be next to the save button.**

 **And I may or may not have realized that I didn't get the apps back before shutting it down.**

 **So yeah, I deleted some...**

 **The ones that are safe are Chooki, Tsuki, Randy, Michael, Sakura, Sakura [I had two submissions named Sakura, and I still have them both], Rachael, Sage and Alex.**

 **Everyone else who wants there characters in will have to resubmit them, and I may or may not accept them even if I accepted them last time.**

 **Also, I need more of a variety in character names. Try to be unique!**

 **Finally, one last thing, if you haven't noticed, I need a character that has a name beginning with the letter 'N' to complete CRMSN. So please submit some.**

 **Actually, one FINAL last thing, feel free to submit as many characters as you want AS LONG AS YOU USE COMPLETELY SEPERATE PMs. If you put multiple characters in the same PM, or even in the same PM chat, it gets really hectic. So when submitting a character, please label the subject of the PM this: Team CRMSN App, [Full name of OC]**

 **One FINAL FINAL thing, [This actually is the last thing, I swear,] I need more villains. I had a few from before, but sadly I'm pretty sure they all got deleted.**

 **Thank you!**


	6. Sakura's Introduction

**It's time to fill the official S spot. Thank you, 0B13 for submitting her.**

People should be scared of me, but they're curious about me.

Animals should save themselves, but they're forced to help me.

As much as I love animals, they should be scared…

EVERYONE should be scared…

I know I am.

My name is Sakura Doruido, daughter of Ao Doruido and Midori Ite Doruido, both of which are somewhat famous huntsmen.

I'm small, 4'11 and 99 lbs… I have short, chin-length hair that's light pink and baby-blue eyes that naturally draw people in.

No wonder people aren't scared of me.

Now, you're probably wondering why you should be scared of me.

Sometimes I wonder that too.

But the reason is my semblance.

My family calls it my "feral link".

It makes animals (not Grimm, because they have no aura, or humans, for some unknown reason, and Faunus are only partly affected) take care of me.

Now, I know this makes me sort of a fairy tale princess, but you do NOT want to hear me sing.

Besides, it only ends up hurting the creatures.

When I'm in danger, they'll all abandon all instincts, and attack whatever's threatening me.

This happened once when I was younger…

The animals were all fleeing through our yard, quickly, so I went to investigate.

And what I found was an Alpha Beowolf. Back then, I called it a 'creature', as I had no idea what it was.

The animals all turned around again, to attack it. To save me.

And they died.

Every last one of them.

By the time my parents got there after they heard my screams, it was too late.

A rabbit was maimed badly, bleeding out.

A baby raccoon wasn't far away. It looked to be alive, but it had a large and deep gash on its face.

A songbird and an eagle were lying next to each other, the eagle missing one wing and having a huge tear along its chest, and the songbird was almost torn in half, which made it even worse than if it had been completely torn in two.

Then there was a buck that had its head completely ripped off, its antlers imbedded in a tree not far away.

Almost all of the animals were dead by the time the 'creature' was finally killed.

There were a few birds and a squirrel, which quickly ran back into the woods, and a mother bear which had probably lost her cub.

When my parents found me, I was crying into the bear, which was hugging me.

They looked around, seeing dead body after dead body after dead body.

It took several tries to finally let my parents allow me to train.

I asked, begged, pleaded.

Then I demanded it.

And that's when I started training.

Now I'm ready to go outside the house and become an official huntress.

My parents were going to send me to Beacon, until the huntsman showed up.

Now, I'm going somewhere else.

Somewhere more challenging.

Somewhere outside of the kingdoms.

 **I've decided to just start putting their appearances at the end, because that makes more sense.**

 **As Sakura said, she had short pink hair and baby blue eyes.**

 **She's wearing a white shirt and a cherry colored skirt that reaches all the way down to her ankles, as well as combat boots that are also the same color.**

 **Finally, she has a bow and arrow on her back.**

 **One last thing - I'll be gone for the majority of the Summer, so you probably won't see me for quite some time as I won't have internet.**

 **I'll post the N introduction as soon as I get back (unless I use my phone's hot spot, in which case you'll see it sooner).**


	7. Update - Rule for SYOC, RIP again

**Note to self: NEVER open more than one SYOC at once, even if they're different things.**

 **We're going to try this ONE MORE TIME, guys. I'm sorry for my complete incompetence.**

 **The only characters that I still have are the ones that I said last update, as well as W. R. Winter's OCs.**

 **This time, as soon as I accept them I will paste them to a document...**

 **Anyways, since some people didn't follow the rules (which is part of the reason that this happened in the first place), this is how it's going to go.**

 **In a completely new PM, paste the APP. DO NOT say that I accepted it before or anything, because I may not accept it again this time.**

 **For the subject, PLEASE PLEASE** ** _PLEASE_** **Title it: Team CRMSN App - [Character's Name].**

 **Only put ONE character in that chat. If you wish to submit more, please put it under a whole new PM string.**

 **If you do not follow these rules, than I can guarantee that your character WILL NOT GET IN.**

 **Also, one last thing - if more than 10 people fail to follow the rules (or I mess up again), I will be using only my OCs and the ones that I have from the SYOC right now.**

 **A lot of you followed the rules and I still failed in saving your OCs. Sorry about that.**

 **But please, be patient with me.**

 **Also, one last thing - Try to put as much under personality as possible, and put it into full sentences.**

 **A proper example of what to do: My OC is really kind, and loves animals. He will do anything to protect animals. He is a huge 'rights for faunas' supporter, and discourages faunas discriminating. He's also a vegetarian. He volunteers a lot, especially at the library and the community garden.**

 **Just by that I get a lot of information, although quite honestly I'd prefer more, and you as the OC maker can build off of that little piece.**

 **One example of what NOT to do: He is shy. He is smart. He is antisocial.**

 **Okay... so basically you're telling me he's the typical antisocial nerd? Um... yeah, this doesn't give me a ton to go by.**

 **Another example of what NOT to do: HE IS SO AWESOME OMARCEUS AND EVERYONE WANTASD 2 B FREINDS WTH HEEM**

 **... THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR IS MAKING ME CRINGE. And also... that doesn't give me a ton to go by, and... Gary-stu, anyone? SMH**

 **The third example of what NOT to do: He is really kind, he loves animals, he volunteers at a bunch of places, he like to volunteer at the library and community garden, he is a faunas rights supporter, he is a vegetarian.**

 **That's the exact same thing as the one above (the proper one, I mean), only... there's still something wrong with it. IT'S A LIST. DO NOT USE COMMAS. Just by using full sentences alone, it makes the character a LOT more interesting.**

 **So please, PLEASE,** ** _PLEASE_** **follow the rules. It will make EVERYONE happier, as well as let your OC make it in (or at least give it a higher chance). If you label the title wrong, or add multiple OCs to the chat, I** ** _WILL_** **immediately delete it. If you don't do the personality correctly, I will be a little more lenient.**

 **Once again, I am so sorry about all of this.**

 **Hopefully my incompetence will not continue, and we will start the first ever (to my knowledge) RWBY SYOC fanfiction!**


	8. Update - More OCs Needed (none lost :3)

**Okay, everyone, don't worry, I haven't accidentally lost any OCs this time :p**

 **I have the final member of Team CRMSN, but I still need more OCs.**

 **I'm creating teams, and there are a few letters I need to get.**

 _Team CRMSN (Crimson) is complete. Consists of: Chooki (myself), Randy (GirlPower54), Mason/Tsuki (myself), Sakura (0B13) and Noctis (Phantom Knight21)_

 _Team SSIAN/SSYAN (Cyan) needs an I or Y and an N._

 _Team LMUND (Almond) also needs an N._

 _Team MRRUN (Maroon) needs a U and an N._

 _Team SALMN (Salmon) needs an A, L, M and N._

 **Those who are NOT students:**

 _Team DRAGN (Dragon) is complete. Consists of Drake, Regalia, Akane, Ginger and Nick (all of which were submitted by W. R. Winters)_

 _White Fang members: Ferryn (Solid Snake10101) [I would like at least 1 other White Fang member]_

 _Teachers: Mr. Teal (myself), ?, ?, ?, ? [I need at least 4 more teachers]_

 _Villains: Mysterious Villain that I will not be revealing here (myself), ?, ?, ? [I need 3 more main villains, as well as some grunts and bounty-hunter type people]_

 _Villagers: N/A [Currently I don't have ANY villagers. Please, submit some! I don't have a limit or a minimum]_

 _Huntsman: N/A [I also don't have any huntsman. I'm in the works of making one myself. As I said for villagers, no limit, no minimum]_

 **So as you can see, I'm low on N names especially.**

 **I also need people who aren't part of teams, whether they be huntsmen, teachers, villains, villagers and townsfolk, etc.**

 **Please, keep on submitting. Submit a person for each letter of the alphabet if you need to XD**

 **I do NOT want to make this story completely filled with my own OCs (although I do have a few OCs already)**

 **Also, as you can probably tell, they do NOT need to necessarily follow the color rule (*cough* Randy and Michael *cough*), although their names will probably be considered a little unusual.**

 **Finally, you may or may not see the introduction of the N spot before the end of the Summer. Depends if I get out of my stupid writer's block.**


	9. Update - More Postponing Yay

Hello, readers of Team CRMSN!

I've decided to postpone this story even more.

You probably won't see it until Summer.

This is for several reasons: 1, I want to make everything as canon as accurate (unless I actually have an explanation, which I do now for all the things you've grilled me about), and Volume 5 is teaching us a lot about the past of The World of Remnant, so therefor, I want it to be as accurate as possible. 2, I've decided to focus on other fandoms for a little bit, and I only plan to focus on one or two fandoms at a time (at least for writing. I have too many fandoms to focus on thirty, let alone one). And finally, 3, I still have a bunch of stuff to plan out before I can write the adventures of CRMSN.

So, all of those who are in the RWBY fandom and aren't in the Danganronpa or Total Drama fandoms (the two I'm going to focus on for a while (particularly Total Drama), I'm going to have to bid you farewell.

Hasta luego~!


End file.
